Mysterious Meets Playboy
by Writing Keeper
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! Natsume and Mikan have nothing in common. Mikan is the loner and Natsume is the sexy male. Their paths were not meant to be crossed but one suddent accident can change EVERYTHING! Natsume x Mikan Full Summary Inside Enjoy!
1. Sudden shock

**Mysterious Meets Playboy**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to it's rightful creator. I'm just borrowing the characters to create a fanfic. Thank you._**

Summary: Natsume and Mikan are complete opposites. It's not just a saying. They really are... well... except for one part. That part is they attract attention. Natsume being the most popular guy attracts attention every where he goes. However! Mikan attracts attention but differently. She's the loner of the school. Always alone and never opens her mouth, that was Mikan for you. Everyone knew their paths wouldn't cross but fate just had to play with them. Suddenly an accident occurs and Natsume and Mikan has to live in the SAME house!!! How will the school girl's population deal with that? Most of all... how will THEY deal with it?!?!

* * *

"It's NATSUME!!! EVERYONE!! NATSUME!!!" a fan girl shouted her lungs out and tried to get herself a better look. Hearing the name Natsume every girl ran in that direction. Scrambling and gripping each girl wants a front row seat at the glamourous and most sexiest man alive.

"NO!! HE'S MINE!!" one girl screamed.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!!!" another pulled that girl's hair.

The war begun. All the girls were scratching, pinching, gripping, grabbing whatever they see that screams "GIRL" in their view. Soon it turned out to be a stampede of angry girls pushing and shoving to reach the spotlight first.

"ARGH!! GET AWAY FROM HERE!! I GOT HERE FIRST!"

"NO!! YOU SHOUD LEAVE! I'M MORE POPULAR THAN YOU ARE!!! SO I'M A BETTER FIT!"

"IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT POPULARITY THEN I WILL BE BETTER THEN YOU!"

Each girl screamed and shouted their words. This continued on for minutes and minutes until she arrived...

"Girls! Girls!" her sweet tender voice reached through all of them as they turned to her with envy and parted for her to get through.

"Don't fight! You have to play like civilized people! We're all pretty young girls. We need to behave like one!" she smiled happily and cherry as she walked down the path parted by the girls and stood at the end waiting for Natsume's car.

The car drove into the parking with a loud engine noise and squeaked badly as it stopped it's incredible speed right on a spot. The door to the driver's seat opened and Natsume stepped out wearing the newest style of clothes.

"KYAA!!! NATSUME!!!" every girl screamed at the sight of him except for one. Still standing in her spot she smiled sweetly and waited for Natsume to walk slowly up the steps to the entrance. Once he got there she greeted him and slipped her arm into his and they walked like that.

"AW!! I wish I was as pretty as Sumire!" one girl swooned at the sight of the two most popular teens.

"Give it up girl! Sumire is the top beauty here. No one can beat her. We should all just perish and die." another girl started crying as her friends cried with her.

Soon the girls started to follow the two to their classroom and continue to swoon over the sight of the two teens sitting in their class. Sumire sat there reading her romantic novel and Natsume placed his feet onto the table with a manga over his face sleeping.

"They're so perfect for each other." the girls all said as they continued to watch the beautiful sight. Suddenly the door slammed open on the other side of the room and a gloomy figure walked in.

"EWW!!" all the girls chorused together as they sighted the being.

The figure walked in and walked to her seat. Placing her bag down on her row (the classrooms are arranged just like the classrooms in Naruto) and slumped into her chair. Taking something out of her pocket she revealed her ipod. Pushing play she rested it back inside her pocket and pulled her hood over her head even more then needed.

"That girl just ruins the mood." one girl snorted. They all were still standing by the windows in the halls all snaring and growling at the new arrival.

"Yeah... She's so gloomy and NOT pretty. I don't even know what her parents were thinking when they named her." another girl joined in while she smiled evilly at her.

"That's just ridiculous. Naming her Mikan. It's just plain retarded. Such a good name and it had to be wasted on this gloomy stash of dump." the second girl's friend laughed as she placed her arm around her shoulder slouching against her.

"EWW!!! Don't even mention her more then ten times cause I heard that if you do that within one day then you'll be cursed for ten years." some girl from the far end said out loud.

"EH! No way! That's creepy!" some other girl replied while shivering.

"Maybe she is a witch!" another girl from the other end barked out.

"SHH!!!!! Don't! We don't want to be cursed!" a girl in the middle warned and all the others started to laugh mockingly at Mikan.

"Girls... we shouldn't be too mean to her. Even though she doesn't look like her name you should respect her. She's after all... human..." Sumire walked up to them as she gave a hurt expression.

"We won't. But it's tempting!" a girl in the front squealed.

"I know it can be tempting but please try to hold it back. For me perhaps?" Sumire smiled more cute and sweetly.

"Hai!" every girl answered her and then the bell rang. Students began piling into class and the girls all ran for it. Sumire walked calmly back to her seat next to Natsume and smiled at him before the teacher walked in.

"Good morning. No one's late I hope." he glared at all the students. Scanning each and every student in the room the teacher checked to make sure everything was alright. Spotting Natsume sitting with his feet up and sleeping with a manga on his face, the teacher slammed his baton onto his small stand in front of the class.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Please put your feet down and come back to Earth." he snapped at him loudly.

Reaching up and taking the manga off his face Natsume turned to look at the teacher. "Shut up Jinno. I'm trying to sleep. Get on with the class." Natsume glared back at him.

Sighing Jinno moved on. "This is what I get from having the head chairman's son in my class." Jinno whispered to himself as he spotted yet another parasite.

"MIKAN SAKURA!!!" Jinno-sensei screamed her name out without politeness. Not even moving from her spot Mikan continued to keep her head down on the table. (She is asleep)

"MIKAN SAKURA!!!" Jinno-sensei shouted again. Receiving no reaction once more. Everyone turned to the slumped figure and snared. Natsume looked over at Mikan and noticed she was sleeping calmly. Which was a rare sight that he saw unless that person was confident that Jinno wouldn't kill them afterwards.

Stomping to her desk Jinno-sensei pointed his baton upward and whipped it hard at Mikan's head. Not even twitching at all Mikan opened her sleepy eyes and stretched as if nothing has happened.

"Are you awake now Sakura?" Jinno-senei asked her with no patience. Not even looking at him Mikan took out her ipod and started another song. Pulling her hood further down her head, se laid back down and fell asleep.

"MIKAN SAKURA!!! I AM WARNING YOU! GET YOU LAZY ASS UP AND START LISTENING TO THE LESSON!" Jinno-sensei screamed at the top of his lungs. The door to the front of the room opened and another teacher stepped in.

"Jinoo-sensei? What's going on? I can hear you from across the hall." he asked.

"Oh! Mitsuko-sensei... My student won't wake up. Sorry if I interrupted your class." Jinno-sensei apologized.

"It's ok. I don't have a class just yet. But... is that Sakura-san?" Mitsuko-sensei asked looking at Mikan.

"Yes it is. I've been trying to get her to wake up for ten minutes." Jinno-sensei sighed.

"Sakura... Oh! Jinno-sensei. Don't bother about waking her up. I've had her before. It's impossible to wake her up." Mitsuko-sensei answered him.

"I suppose then. Since even you can't wake her up... I guess there's no point in me trying." Jinno-sensei gave up and walked back to the front. Walking to Mtsuko-sensei he thanked him for the advice. Mitsuko-sensei smiled and walked back to his classroom.

"Ok... let's get on with class. Sakura has wasted enough of our time." Jinno-sensei growled at the mention of Mikan. Growling once more he reached into a shelve at the stand and pulled out a book.

"Turn to page 60 in your books. Hurry up. We don't have much time." Jinno-sensei spatted at the class.

Everyone moved as fast as they could except for Natsume, Sumire, and Mikan. Jinno-sensei continued to growl and spat ever chance he get during the lesson.

"Nee... It's all Sakura's fault. If she wasn't sleeping Jinno-sensei wouldn't be like this today." a student said to the person next to him while pretending to concentrate on the book.

"I hear ya. It's all her fault. We should fully blame her for it." the other student whispered back as he passed it on to another student. The message continued to pass on and on even to other classes and by the end of the day everyone and I mean everyone knew.

"It's all her fault!! I heard that Natsume was bugged by her too sometime ago." a male student said to his fried as they walked to their lockers.

"We should do something about this girl."

"She's currently messing with us by staying at this school."

"I hate Sakura!! She's so obnoxious."

"We have to do something! Or else our school's reputation is going to go down!"

"NO! I can't get boys if the school doesn't have a good rep!"

"Guys! Do something! Rough her up a bit!"

"If you get what we... mean by 'rough' her up."

"We get ya."

"Oh! Look here she comes!"

Mikan walked down the hallway to her locker and opened it. Putitng her books inside, Mikan noticed the weird stares she was getting. Sensing something wrong in the air she hurried up and began walking to the main entrance. Just as she was about to reach it an army of students stepped in front of her, blocking her one way out of the school.

"Wait just a second. Sakura-san is it?" the male student in the center asked her.

Moving back a step Mikan got ready to run but as she turned around another army of students blocked her way. Looking to her sides she noticed that they were boxing her in. Having no choice Mikan started to back up only to remember behind her was another army of students. Turning back around she looked at them.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Reo. Nice to meet you Sakura-san." Reo smirked.

"..."

"It's not polite to not answer back when someone speaks to you." Reo glared at her. "Moreover, having a hood over your head at all times... is pissing me off! Is your face that ugly that you have to hide it?" he mocked her.

A student from behind made a grab for her hood Leaping out of line he held onto her hood from behind and pulled on it. Acting faster then ever Mikan pulled the opposite way and elbow him in the stomach with her right hand. He stumbled backwards clutching he stomach as he started to cough up blood.

"DAMN YOU!" he shouted as he came again for another grab. Spinning completely around she grabbed his outstretched hand and used it to pull herself behind him. Once she was behind him she kicked him with her right foot which sent him flying into the guy next to Reo.

"WHY!" the guy went for another round. But Reo placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"REO! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he spatted.

"You're taking this too seriously. Let's all put our heads together and think of something more enjoyable. Like... this!" Reo emphasized the last word. Once he finished everyone in the front line charged for Mikan's hood. Seeing no way to escape Mikan looked up and decided to jump. Jumping up high she reached about a few feet off the floor. Jumping on all their backs and heads Mikan made her way out of the circle and out the main entrance.

"She got away!"

"AFTER HER!"

"GO!"

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

Most of the students ran after Mikan but when they got outside she wasn't there. She was gone. The parking lot was just full of cars and a few students but none of them was Mikan.

* * *

Running down the streets Mikan kept her left hand on her hood and her right hand held onto her bookbag. Breathing heavily she stopped at a park entrance and placed her hands on her knees in a bent over position while catching her breathe.

_That was too close_

Once she caught her breathe she placed her bag over her right shoulder and walked into the park. Walking calmly while pulling her hood down below her face Mikan heard various sounds. There were birds chirping happily and there were children laughing and playing with each other. Spotting a bench Mikan walked over to it and sat down. Throwing her head back Mikan sat there with her eyes closed while trying to calm her nerves.

"WAAAHHH!!!" a small high voice caught Mikan's attention.

Lifting her head Mikan searched for the crying voice. Spotting a kind standing in the middle of the walkway crying his eyes out Mikan approached him.

Mikan stood in front of the kid and placed a hand on his head. He stopped crying and looked up. Giving him a small smile knowing the kid can see her face, she mentally asked him what was wrong.

Understanding her immediately the kid pointed to something below them. "My..."_ sniff_ "ice cream" he said while trying to hold back his tears. Smiling again she took the boys hands and led him to the bench she was sitting on. Putting a hand up that meant stay Mikan raced out of sight. Three minutes later she came back with a strawberry ice-cream cone.

"ICE CREAM!" the kid shouted happily. Stopping in front of him she handed him the double scoop ice cream and smiled a small smile at him. Sitting down next to him Mikan looked at him lick the ice cream hungrily.

When he was halfway there he looked up and frown sadly. "I'm lost. Can I stay here with you until my parents find me?" he asked hopefully.

Nodding her head Mikan gave him another small smile. Smiling happily, the kid continued to eat his ice cream. Once he was done he got up slowly and walked to the garbage can and threw the ice cream out. Walking back he sat back on the bench, looking at Mikan who was reaching into her bag for a tissue and her bottle. Pouring water on the tissue she grabbed the boy's face gently and started to wipe the sticky ice cream off his face.

"Arigatou, nee-chan!" he smiled brightly as he yawned widely. Mikan threw the tissue on the ground behind his head so the kid wouldn't notice and copy her littering habit.

"I'm sleepy! Can I sleep on your lap? My mom always let me sleep on her lap!" he smiled tiredly. Patting her lap softly, Mikan allowed the kid to sleep on her lap. He fell alseep immediately and began snoring softly. Petting his head slowly and softly Mikan envied the kid.

_He has no worries. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all..._

"EH! Isn't that!" a bunch of kids ran up to the two and started to point at the kid on Mikan's lap. They then looked at her from below which gives them the angle to see her face. They took one look and ran away blushing madly. Then they came back with their mothers pointing at Mikan.

Immediately pulling her hood more lower then usual Mikan made it clear that she doesn't want anyone to see her face.

"You must be mistaken." their parents tell them and they leave.

Hearing footsteps walk her way Mikan look up a little which still gave her the privilege to hide her face as well. Seeing it was one of the kid's mother, she looked at her face too and saw sadness and uneasiness in her expression.

"Um... I'm not sure if I should say this but I'll say it anyway. That kid is gonna be trouble to you soon." she said.

Shifting her head to the side she performed the perfect stance of being confused.

"That kid's name is Youichi Hijiri. His parents died in a fire two months ago. He's been living in the streets for a while. No orphanage is willing to take him in because of his special needs." she explained.

Performing the stance of being confused again Mikan began to wonder what she meant.

"His parents used to abuse him severely. They would beat and torture him till he couldn't go to school. They even broken his arm before. We tried to stop them but there was nothing we could do."

Looking down at Youichi, Mikan stroke his hair sadly.

"Are you going to take him in?" she asked Mikan. Looking up Mikan stared at the woman for a long time before nodding her head slowly.

"I see... that's very nice of you. If you don't mind I can bring you to my house to collect his belongings." she suggested. Lifting her head she shifted her head to the side once more.

"His parents dumped him into the streets two days before the fire. All his belongings were thrown out too. I used to live next door so I collected them when I saw him walk away without it. I still have them in my new house. Would you like to get them?"

Shaking her head Mikan bowed her head as in "thank you but no thanks".

"I see... well... should I keep them just in case you need them?" she asked her.

Nodding her head she bowed once again. Sitting down with Mikan and lifting her son onto her lap she looked at Mikan for awhile. Not moving under the woman's gaze Mikan wondered what she was looking at.

"Can I ask you...something.... personal?" she asked Mikan finally.

Nodding her head Mikan looked straight ahead.

"Are....are you...um..." taking a deep breath she started again. "Are you unable to speak?"

She didn't receive a reaction immediately, instead a moment passed by before Mikan shook her head.

"I see... then... you choose not to speak?" she asked something different.

Another moment passed again before Mikan nodded her head confirming it. Hearing nothing from the woman she turned to her to see her crying while looking at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just! I just... I don't know. Once you nodded your head I just... started to tear up." she began wiping her tears. Handing her a handkerchief Mikan watch the lady gather herself together again.

"Oh! Look at the time! I have to get home! Come by whenever you need the belongings. Here is my address!" the lady gave Mikan a piece of paper that she wrote on and walked away with her son in her arms.

Looking down at Youichi, Mikan picked him up and placed his head over her shoulder while grabbing for her bag. She then walked her way home with Youichi as her new family member.

_I'll take care of you. Don't worry about anything, Youichi. Don't worry._

* * *

A/N: Ok! I changed the story completely but hey! A new story is a new story! Anyway! Tell me how you like this version of Mysterious Meets Playboy.

Is it better or is it worse?

Should I have kept it the same?

Should I have changed this one too?

Give me some suggestions!!!

READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS!!!

Bye!

**Next Chapter**: Youichi Hijiri


	2. Youichi Hijiri

**Mysterious Meets Playboy**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to it's rightful creator. I'm just borrowing the characters to create a fanfic. Thank you._**

Summary: Natsume and Mikan are complete opposites. It's not just a saying. They really are... well... except for one part. That part is they attract attention. Natsume being the most popular guy attracts attention every where he goes. However! Mikan attracts attention but differently. She's the loner of the school. Always alone and never opens her mouth, that was Mikan for you. Everyone knew their paths wouldn't cross but fate just had to play with them. Suddenly an accident occurs and Natsume and Mikan has to live in the SAME house!!! How will the school girl's population deal with that? Most of all... how will THEY deal with it?!?!

* * *

**Small scene from behind the screen - **

**Snow (author): **Dude, this is getting better. I totally love this. I should have thought of this when I created this story at the age of 9.

**Natsume:** You ASS!! I'll burn you alive!

**Snow:** Why? What did I do to you? Chill out like... literally.

**Natsume:** YOU MADE ME DATE SUMIRE!!!

**Sumire: **Hey!! I'm not that BAD!! I was just...just....

**Snow:** (Leaning closer to hear what she wanted to say)

**Sumire: **I...I...I... was... just.. just...

**Natsume: **Spit it out ugly.

**Sumire **(vein popping) I WAS JUST JEALOUS OF SAKURA!! OK! THERE! I SAID IT!!!

**Snow, Mikan, and the rest of the class:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! SO STUPID!!!!! (Mikan stops halfway and realizes what Sumire said. Dashes out the door blushing madly)

**Natsume: **(Sees Mikan dash out the door and follows)

**Scene end - **

* * *

Waking up Youichi looks at his surroundings. He was placed in an empty room in someone's house. Sitting up frantically Youichi looked around him. Spotting an empty book shelf next to the bed he was sleeping in and a desk on the other side. Having no idea where he was he stood up and walked to the door. Daring to open it Youichi turned the knob slowing and walked outside.

_Where am I?_ Youichi thought to himself as he looked around carefully. Hearing footsteps Youichi turned around to find Mikan standing by the door with her hood on. Screaming his heart out, Youichi moved as far back as he can and pressed himself against the wall.

"..."

"I'm sorry! You scared me!" he apologized.

Walking down the stairs, Mikan gestured to him to follow her. Smiling happily Youichi walked downstairs with her. Leading him into the kitchen, Mikan picked him up and placed him on the chair in front of a smal table. Opening the microwave Mikan took out the food she heated up and a fork, placing it in front of him she tempted him to eat.

"AH!" he shouted happily as he pigged down the entire plate. Once he was done he placed the fork down and smiled brightly while rubbing his flat stomach. Then he turned and looked at Mikan.

"Um..." he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure if he should. Nodding her head Mikan approved of him asking her.

"Can you speak? I don't mean to offend! Just... wondering." Youichi trailed off at the last part while eying Mikan. Raising her hands Mikan took hold of her hood and pulled it off revealing her face to Youichi.

Giving him a warm smile Mikan whispered. "Of course I can. My name's Mikan Sakura."

Stunned by shock Youichi continued to look at Mikan's face. Feeling the gravity of Youichi's stare Mikan's face turned red as she hurridly pulled her hood back up.

"Sorry, it must be distracting." Mikan apologized softly as she pulled the hood down below her eyes and nose.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I was staring too much." Youichi apologized too as he looked down. Getting up Mikan took Youichi's plate and began washing it at the sink. Youichi jumped down from the chair and walked up to Mikan. Tugging on her baggy black jeans Youichi looked up at her. Looking down Mikan smiled softly at him.

"So... you choose not to talk right?" he asked lightly. She nodded her head as she turned back to the plate. Turning off the water she dried it and placed it in the rack. Drying her own hands Mikan bent down and pinched Youichi in the cheek before tickling him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he laughed cutely as he tumbled to the ground softly and rolled around as she tickled him. They continued the tickle war till they reached the door where Youichi got away and started to run into the living room. Chasing after him, Mikan began playing catch with him. They ran around the house smiling and laughing as Youichi was caught multiple of times but got away each time.

"You can't catch me!" Youichi laughed out loud as he ran into the bathroom and shutting the door. Mikan stopped at the door and leaned against it to catch her breath.

"Youichi! Come out! I won't tickle you anymore!" Mikan whispered cheerfully at him.

"No!" he responded childishly as he opened the door a peak to see outside. Suddenly the door slammed open and he found himself laughing his ass off in the halls. Gripping onto a teddy bear he flung it at Mikan playfully and scrambled away.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Mikan shouted at him as she laughed and raced after him.

They were still playing happily until the doorbell stopped them. Stopping where they were Mikan and Youichi stared at the door. Both of them getting up, they headed for the door. On her way there Mikan pulled her hood back up and covered her eyes and nose before opening the door.

"Hi!" the unexpected guest greeted her.

"..." was all Mikan said before the guest smiled.

"So... aren't you going to let me in?" she smiled again. Stepping completely in front of the door Mikan made it clear she's not coming in.

"Sorry for just appearing like this. But I wanted to apologize for the girls behaviors. I hope you can forgive them." she asked politely.

Not answering her at all Mikan began to close the door when Youichi poked his head out and the guest spotted her.

"OH! SO CUTE!" she smiled and reached out to pinch his cheeks.

"AH!" Youichi squeaked in surprise. Grunting a little Mikan pulled Youichi away from the girl and held him close to her chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I get so cuddly when it comes to cute things."

"I'M NOT A THING!" Youich shouted at her.

"I'm sorry! Let me start over. I'm Sumire Shouda! What's your name, cute little one?" Sumire asked as she smiled sweetly at him.

"...Youichi...Youichi Hijiri." Youichi answered back. Then he gripped onto Mikan's shirt and hid his face. "I'm scared of her. She has a bad smile." Youichi whispered into Mikan's shirt. Stepping back she pushed the door close in Sumire's face.

Sumire stood outside and gaped at the door in her face.

_THAT GIRL!!! I'LL SHOW HER!! SLAMMING THE DOOR IN MY FACE!!!_

_Youichi Hijiri, huh? Different last name and living with her.... I think I can get that to work. _

_Sakura, you'll get what you deserve. If not... more._

With that Sumire walked gently down the stairs and into her car. Telling the driver to drive home she was preparing something in her mind.

**At School - **

Sitting in the class just got weirder. Everyone's been staring at Mikan like it was impossible for her to exist next to them. Turning her head towards them, Mikan gave them a non-visible glare. Sensing her anger; they turned away.

_This has turned into a disaster. I knew letting Sumire see Youichi was a bad idea. I didn't think the school's most beautiful and polite girl will stoop so low just because I slammed the door in her face. _

Making her way to lunch was the most frightening. Everyone stared at her like she was some kind of monster. Like she was something dirty or disgusting.

Just as she reached the lunch room door, Reo and his gang stepped in front of her.

"Hey, ugly. I heard you got a kid. I didn't think some guy would do it with you." Reo mocked her.

Not saying anything as usual she walked around him only to get blocked again.

"I'm not done yet." Reo sounded pissed this time. "I know you're a girl... but to actually have someone do it with you is something new. Don't you have a ugly face that needs to be hidden? How did you get him? Tell me. Share it with everyone."

Still not saying anything Mikan decided to skip lunch and walk away. Turning around she noticed Reo and his friends boxed her in. _Shit! _

She can't pull the same stunt twice cause it won't work. She knows Reo isn't an idiot. He probably thought up of a plan to stop her from jumping. Trying to find another way to escape Mikan didn't stand a chance against groups like them.

"Let us see what's behind that hood. It's not fair. That guy saw it but we can't? You're not playing fair ugly." Reo cracked his knuckles. They began boxing her in even more. _Shit! I can't escape! I can't find a way to escape!_ Mikan thought frantically as she still tried to search for an escape route.

One of the guys threw a punch at her that she easily dodged by gripping his fist and pushing it away. However the next punch came at the same time and caught her off guard. Hitting her square in the stomach she grunted. Grabbing that hand she pulled him forward and punched him in the face. Pushing her legs back she tried to kick the people in front of the door but couldn't get them. _ARGH!_

While she was preoccupied with the people behind her Reo took the liberty to grab one of her arms and pull her his way. Feeling the force Mikan placed her right hand on her hood from falling off as Reo clasped an arm around her throat and clasped her left arm behind her back.

"Now... no struggling or else this will get ugly. Take the hood off and show us what's under there." Reo taunted and reached for her hood. Snapping her head to the side Mikan lifted her foot and jabbed him on the foot as hard as she can.

"OW!" Reo shouted as he let her go. Taking this chance she grabbed her bag and ran from the area. _This is getting worst! I can't keep it up like this! I have to do something about this!_

Dashing down the stairs of the main entrance Mikan ran out of school and ran back home. Opening the door she flung in and slammed the door shut. Sliding down against the door Mikan sat down on the floor and gripped her hood. Thinking of a way to avoid this kind of rumor Mikan soon fell asleep at the door.

A few hours later the door opened and knocked Mikan down. Grunting and sitting up Mikan grabbed her hood and rubbed her eyes.

"Mikan nee-chan? What are you sleeping at the door for?" Youichi asked as he looked at Mikan with a confused expression.

Looking at him Mikan showedhim a small sad smile. "Nothing Youichi-kun. It's nothing." she whispered softly. Nodding his head Youichi walked up to his room and placed his bag down.

Getting up Mikan headed to the kitchen and began preparing for dinner when she spotted the garbage. Sighing she tied up the bag and walked to the door. "Youichi! I'm gonna throw out the garbage! Don't do anything stupid!" she shouted up the stairs. Hearing Youichi's "ok" she walked out the door and headed for the garbage can. Opening the lid she dumped the bag in and began walking back into the house.

"Hey." a voice stopped her. Turning fully around she saw the one person she didn't want to see.

"..." not bothering to say anything she began walking back again.

"I heard you have a kid. Who's the father?" he asked.

Raising her middle finger behind her she gripped the door. Opening it she walked through. Pushing the door close Mikan didn't expect a hand to stick into her house.

"I just want to talk." he tried to persuade her. Not listening to him she slammed the door on his hand.

"ARGH!" he screamed and retrieved his hand.

"Mikan nee-chan? What's going on?" Youichi asked running down the stairs hearing the sound. Looking at him Mikan walked to him and assured him there's nothing wrong.

"Who is he? He looks like he's hurt." Youichi became more confused.

"Don't worry. He's ok." Mikan whispered to him. "Go back upstairs." she whispered again. Youichi nodded his head and walked back upstairs.

"So that's your kid... why does he call you nee-chan?" the guy asked getting over his pain.

Not saying anything to him Mikan walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit. Walking over to the couch she gestured him to come over. Closing the door he walked over and sat down.

Bandaging his hand, Mikan stood up once it's done and placed the kit back into the cabinet. The guy just watched her.

"You're Mikan right?" he asked.

Debating whether to answer him or not. Deciding to answer him Mikan nodded her head.

"You probably know me already but I'm gonna introduce myself properly. My name's Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume introduced himself.

Walking over to the door she opened it and gestured with her thumb to tell him to get out. Sighing Natsume walked out the door only to poke his head back in.

"You will talk to me." he stated and headed out to his car.

_The fuck is his problem? In our entire life in school we've never spoken to each other and now he comes to my house and talks to me. Weird. Something's wrong here._

Closing the door Mikan headed to make dinner for Youichi and herself. Chopping and cooking Mikan placed the food on two plates and took them to the dinner table.

"Youichi! Dinner time!" Mikan shouted to Youichi who's upstairs. Hearing tiny soft footsteps Mikan took out the silver ware and sat down.

"Mikan nee-chan! Mikan nee-chan!" Youihi chanted as he ran into the kitchen and sat down.

"Yes?" Mikan asked.

"Can I call you okaa-san?" he asked.

Smiling softly Mikan pulled her hood off and patted his head. "Of course. You can call me whatever you want." Mikan smiled brightly as they began eating dinner. They finished dinner and watched a little t.v. before heading to bed at 10.

The next day Youichi woke up quite early considering it was a saturday. Having nothing to do, Youichi ran to Mikan's room and jumped on her bed.

"Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan!" he chanted as he jumped and jumped. Stirring around in bed Mikan turned so her face was facing away from Youichi. Not liking the idea of being ignored, Youichi peered over at Mikan's face.

"Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan!" he shouted while puffing his face. Suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed him.

"Ah!" he shouted as he was thrown onto the bed and began being tickled to death.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed as Mikan tickled him more and more.

"STOP! AHAHA! STOP! AHAHAHA! STOP!" he laughed.

Tickling him one last time, Mikan got up and walked to the bathroom with Youichi tagging behind. They brushed their teeth and cleaned themselves up before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Today's Saturday... where do you want to go Youichi?" Mikan asked him as she stuffed a slice of pancake in her mouth.

"Um... can we go to the game store at the mall!? I want to see what kind of games they have!" he smiled happily.

"Sure. Then we can go and look for some new clothes for you. You're outgrown them already." Mikan laughed as she placed some more syrup in her pancake.

As they were chatting, the door bell rang ONCE again.

"Who the hell is it!? Why is it that there's so many door bell's ring these days? Don't these people have something else to do?!" Mikan complained as she placed her hood above her head and walked to the door.

"Hey..." Natsume greeted her.

Immediately shoving the door close, Mikan cursed herself mentally for opening the door.

"WAIT!" Natsume shouted while shoving his foot in the door this time. Youichi came out of the kitchen and stomped up to Natsume.

"You big fat meanie! Stop bothering my mom!" he shouted.

"Mom? I thought he calls you sister." Natsume asked.

"Well, I want to call her mom! So beat it!" Youichi shouted at him as he puffed his cheeks out.

Glaring at Youichi, Natsume was about to say something back when Mikan stood in front of Youichi and glared at him from under her hood.

"Ok... Look... I was just coming to apologize for Sumire's ridiculous rumor. If I knew what happened before she spread it then I would have stopped it. I'm sorry." Natsume explained.

"Mommy doesn't want to talk to you. So leave us alone!" Youichi screamed at him as he clung to Mikan's right leg.

Bending down Mikan placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled softly. "Youichi, go get ready. We're going to go to the mall now." she whispered soft enough for only him to hear. Nodding his head Youichi went to get ready. He came running back a few minutes later and Mikan shoved Natsume aside so she can get on her way to the mall.

"Okaa-san, who is that man?" Youichi asked.

"Just a boy from school who Okaa-san knows but hates alot. Just ignore him." Mikan answered back softly. "Just ignore him..." Mikan repeated but this time harsher and for a split second her eyes turned red. Blood red...

* * *

A/N: This is the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review all my chapters.

**Next Chapter**: Humiliatioin

Bye-Bye


	3. Humiliation

**Mysterious Meets Playboy**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to it's rightful creator. I'm just borrowing the characters to create a fanfic. Thank you._

_Summary: Natsume and Mikan are complete opposites. It's not just a saying. They really are... well... except for one part. That part is they attract attention. Natsume being the most popular guy attracts attention every where he goes. However! Mikan attracts attention but differently. She's the loner of the school. Always alone and never opens her mouth, that was Mikan for you. Everyone knew their paths wouldn't cross but fate just had to play with them. Suddenly an accident occurs and Natsume and Mikan has to live in the SAME house!!! How will the school girl's population deal with that? Most of all... how will THEY deal with it?!?!_

**

* * *

**

The wind blew against her hood and slipped in without her knowing. Mikan traveled up the stone steps of the school. _The rumor hasn't let up yet. I wish it would soon. This is getting annoying. Especially when they spotted me and Youichi in the mall._

Her hand touched the metal handle to the school door and pulled it back recognizing the coldness it held against her right hand. She stepped through and immediately the sneers and laughs began. Telling herself that she should ignore it Mikan continued her journey to class. She stopped by her locker to grab a few books and slammed it shut. Walking faster then usual she reached her classroom and slammed the door open. It gave the class more effect then usual. Most people were there already and she just created a scene by taking her anger out on the door. Mikan glared behind her hood and walked to her seat. She slumped down and began looking out the window when someone sat down on the table next hers, blocking her view of the garden.

Mikan switched her eyes over to the intruding figure to find the none other famous total fan girl of Natsume Hyuuga. She smiled down at her and tried to look at her face but Mikan sat her back against the chair and slumped deeper into the seat pulling her hood to hide her face more.

"Why do you always hide your face? Is it that ugly? And why don't you talk?" she asked Mikan with mock and humor in her voice. Mikan didn't reply as usual and instead just turned her head to look out the window. The girl got annoyed and reached out to grab her hood forward.

Mikan acted on instinct and grabbed her hood and jerked forward with it keeping it in place. "WHY DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING! IS IT THAT UGLY! SHOW IT TO ME!" the girl shouted and began struggling to get her hood off. The rest of the class stopped what they were doing and started to cheer the girl on. She struggled against Mikan even harder and Mikan struggled against her struggle.

"TAKE! IT! OFF!" she shouted and gripped tightly onto Mikan's hood. Mikan tried to push her off with the palm of her lift hand while the other was gripped onto her hood trying to fight against the girl's grip. She let out a small grunt that only she can hear and lifted her leg. She kicked the girl in the guts in an instant. No one saw her leg move and no one would think she would go to that extreme. The girl flew away at the speed of light and slammed against the chair behind her.

"GAH!" she screached as she collided with the chair. The girl slumped down onto the floor and gripped her beating heart.

"LOOK! She attacked Aimi!" a boy shouted and soon enough the rest of the boys' population that was in the classroom shouted curses and nasty words at Mikan.

"What did you do that for!?" another girl ran up to Aimi and hoisted her up. "She was just trying to get a look at your face! You didn't have to kick her! All you had to do was take off that disgusting hood and show us how ugly that face is! IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK FOR!" she shouted and led her friend out of the classroom. The other girls that were in the room followed her out and slammed the door shut.

"Guys... she attacked Aimi. Aimi was just trying to see her face. Aimi couldn't get it off we'll try. What do you say?" a boy stepped out and confronted the class. They roared into excitement and charged at Mikan. Three jocks grabbed her and shoved her down onto the floor. The rest of the boys gripped onto her hoodie and pulled on it.

Mikan struggled against the boys but they overpowered her. She kicked with her legs and tried to break free from the three jocks by flexing the muscles in her arms but it was no use. They were too much. _SHIT! I can't get them off! At this rate my hood will be snatched!_

"Damn! Hold her feet down!" one of the jocks tried his best to trap her legs but was failing. Another two guys grabbed her legs and thrust her legs down against the floor with all their might.

"..." Mikan wanted to scream but held it in. She wasn't going to give in to these bastards and scream for life. Mikan Sakura isn't that type of girl, she's not going down without a fight was what she thought.

Suddenly one of the guys climbed on top of her and traveled up her shirt. Mikan tried to raise her legs but couldn't, they were holding it down too tight. Her hands wouldn't budge either. The guy on top of her smirked.

"She may be ugly but... she's a girl after all. What do you guys think? Want to have some fun?" he asked as the others smirked and advanced on her. She started to feel for the first time... fear.

Mikan struggled against them hoping that someone will come in and stop this horrible deed but as usual no one came.

"Don't even think anyone's gonna come and save you." one of the guys holding her hands down announced. "Everyone's afraid of us. Our parents are the ones who support this school. Anyone out of line can get expelled easily. Only one person can save you but... he won't cause you're nothing to him. You're nothing to Natsume Hyuuga. He won't save you. No. One. WILL." the other one smirked evilly.

_It's true. Natsume Hyuuga... the boy whose parents are millionaires and fund the school. I'm nothing to him. He won't help me. No one will help me. I'm just the freaky girl who hides her face and her voice. I'm just someone who doesn't like contact and shun away from humans. It's just something I fear... contact... Just something I hate... yet it leads me to this... Nothing has changed... and NOTHING will!_

The boys forced her down harder and forced themselves onto her. Mikan's tears began to ran as she felt herself get violated at least once by each boy. All she could do was cry and feel fear and defeat as she found herself out numbered and injured.

Outside the classroom every student knew of the incident going on. Some wanted to help, others thought she deserved it, and the rest just needed to get away before barging in and ruining their school life. They were all afraid of the powers the boys' parents had, one small mistake and they can kiss their high school life good-bye.

**After School -**

** Mikan was left in there all alone and violated. She began to curl into a ball and softly cry her heart out. _Why does this always happen to me!?!? IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT MY FACE!!! ALWAYS!!! I DON'T WANT THIS FACE!!!_**

**_ The people who walked past the classroom all hurried away from there as soon as possible. They knew of the horrible crime but none would speak of it. It was always the fear that ran through their mind and erase all hopes and wills of helping the poor defiled girl. _**

She knew no one will come and help her. No one dared to help her. Mikan knew the power of the three that violated her insanely. She knew it by the examples they set when they all came to this school as a freshman. Her eyes looked into the darkness as flashbacks began playing themselves in her head. The images of the dark areas she's been to. Alleys, homes, tunnels, school basements, anywhere there was darkness she was there. It was horrible. It was terrifying.

All of the voices she heard come from the men that violated her. Teachers, students, strangers, her own friends, even the guys of her previous family. Their words all swam into her ears and her mind all together. She relived the moments of her past where she was constantly violated.

Mikan curled up tighter until she can't curl no more. It was painful and she was growing tired. The voices continued to swirl and twist around her. No matter how hard she fought the voices grew stronger and stronger. She was losing the mental war and soon enough the battle was over.

The sneering and disgusting voices drowned her in misery and pained torture, soon her eyes gave out. She felt her consciousness slip more and more as the voices continued on.

_Shit.... no...._ she thought as her hands relaxed and she began to uncurl her body. Her consciousness was hanging on the edge of the cliff and it was slipping more and more. Soon enough it fell and she dropped into total darkness.

Her body laid limp and unmoving as she continued to drop and drop till there was no more. Her sobs stopped and the tears remained there on her relaxed yet tortured face. The entire world stood still and it seemed to have not existed as Mikan slipped further away from existence.

Mikan laid there for who knows how many hours before the door slammed open and flew against the wall. A figure stepped through and ran to her immediately. He bent down and the light from the hall hit his face. It was Natsume Hyuuga who came to her rescue.

"Mikan! Mikan! Wake up! Mikan!" he shouted. He grabbed her over large hoodie and tied his sweater to it at her waist to keep her body hidden. Placing his hands underneath her he lifted her softly and headed for the door.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted to the people who lingered in the halls. Everyone's attention was caught as Natsume carried Mikan to his car and sped out of school.

**-------------------------------------**

Mikan stirred on the bed and her eyes shot open wide! Within a second she sprang up right beginning to panic. Mikan looked from left to right, up and down, but she couldn't recognize where she was and how she got there. Her panic rose and rose as she looked around longer and longer. Mikan's confusion got the better of her as she started to sweat and scramble off the bed.

"Mikan!" Natsume darted to her side and held onto her shoulders. "Look this way. You're 're. Safe." Natsume clutched her shoulders softly and made her look him in the eyes. She stared at him with wide eyes and within those eyes were signs of fear... terrible fear.

Mikan immediately disattached her shoulders from Natsume's hands. She moved back into the head board, then out of no where her hands darted to her face and felt around. Her hands came in contact with a hood that felt unfamiliar but she seemed satisfied and confused? Natsume sensing the weird combination of emotions cleared it for her.

"I made them keep the hood on. I insisted that there was no wounds... there are no wounds right?" Natsume asked as Mikan shook her head slowly but still staying close to the head board. " I know how you didn't like people seeing your face and all..." Natsume sighed and stood up.

"Mikan... I... um.... I'm really sorry." he apologized before heading out the door. He slammed it shut and she listened to his foot steps.

His footsteps faded from her ears telling her that he's in a distance where she can't be heard even if she moved. Mikan threw the blankets off of herself and started to get up but sunk to the floor in pain.

"... ah" Mikan whispered as she clutched tight onto her stomach area.

"Oh my!" a female voice reached her ears. Two smooth and warm hands lifted her up before placing her on the bed and checking her over.

"You must not get up! Your injuries are severe. You have to rest, Sakura-san." a woman smiled sadly while helping Mikan back on the bed.

"..." Mikan turned away from the nurse. She pulled the blanket over her head ignoring the woman's care. The woman sighed sadly before heading back out. Just as the door clicked shut Mikan pushed the blanket away from her and returned to her previous attempt of getting up. This time she wasn't going to be stupid once more. Clutching tightly onto anything solid she pushed and pulled her way to the door. _This sucks!! I actually have to rely on things such as objects to move around... I'm such a failure..._ Mikan's mind ran through these words as she opened the door a crack to see where she was exactly.

The scene in front of her showed nurses, doctors, and patients roaming the halls. Some chatting happily and some not so happy. _I'm in a hospital... but how? And why? Why would Natsume Hyuuga the boy who hated my guts send me here? Wasn't it more convenient for me to die? _Mikan wondered. Then she spotted the nurse that attended to her a minute ago crying. _What?_

"Dear... it's ok... she'll live through it." another nurse assured her.

"I know she'll live through it but I read her medical reports. The poor girl. Violated at her school countless times and then left there to die. I just can't stop my tears. Thinking about the things she went through." her nurse cried harder.

"I know it's rough but she lived through it didn't she?" the other answered back.

"You're right but... if it wasn't for that Hyuuga kid then she would have died. He even went as far as not letting us remove her hood. He _insisted_ that there was no wounds on her face. He also said something about her not liking people seeing her face." her nurse wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"What? Anyway... I know it's hard to take in but... she lived through it and we have to help her recover. This Mikan Sakura girl can't recover form injuries all by herself now can she?" her friend smiled before shooing her off to work.

_Why is she crying? It's not like the one who got hurt and violated was her. It was ME. Why is she crying?_

Mikan crawled back into her bed staring up at the ceiling. The scenes of her rape played back mixing in on the scene of her nurse crying, confusion, fear, anger, and weakness took residence on her face as the scenes came after one another.

Soon her mind gave out to exhaustion, her eyes shut down on her and she fell asleep. The nurse came back in to feed her food but found her sleeping peacefully. "Better not disturb!" she giggled and walked back out.

**Next Day - **

Natsume walked into Mikan's room and sat down next to her. "Mikan... are you awake?" he asked softly. Mikan turned away from him before scrunching up into a ball. To him it was obvious that she was still in fear. "I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner. I didn't know until..." Natsume trailed off as he stared at her blanketed back.

She remained unmoving as Natsume continued to stare. "Why won't you say anything? I've always wondered what's so special about your voice that you won't say anything?" Natsume blurted out before slapping his mouth.

"..." she flinched but stayed the same.

"I'm sorry for the out burst. I lost control. I'm just frustrated that because of me you met such a fate." Natsume apologized. Mikan turned around instantly and lifted his shirt before slamming him down onto the floor. Once she let go of his shirt, Mikan resumed her position on the bed and scrunched up tight into a ball.

"I don't blame you. You can attack me all you want. It was my fault for getting close to you." Natsume answered her brutal attack before leaving the room. As he walked to the door he whispered softly thinking she couldn't hear the words he meant to say "I'll stay away from you. And you stay away from me. That way... no one gets hurt."

Hearing the words loud and clear, Mikan closed her eyes and let the words sink in. _I'm glad you understand. You're nothing but a nuisance to me. You caused me pain and misery. Get out of my life fast, the faster your out of my life the better. _

"Sakura-san... your food is here." her nurse opened the door and walked in. Mikan sat up from her position, looking rather dull and shakened. "Are you feeling alright? Anything I can do for you?" she asked with concern. Mikan shook her head in a sign of no before digging into her food slowly. _Why is she being so nice? I'm in no relation to her. Yet... she shows such care._

The nurse smiled softly before heading back out then coming back in with a small stuffed teddy bear. "I got this for you. Thought it might cheer you up. A young girl should smile happily." the nurse placed the bear besides her and sat down next to her smiling. Mikan looked at her behind her hood before reaching for the bear. Feeling its soft texture, Mikan's eyes began watering. The nurse saw the tears drop down onto the blanket and showed confusion but soon it turned to an understanding smile.

"It's ok... you have us. The nurses are here to take care of you." the nurse assured her before hugging her like a mother would. For the first time Mikan felt the love of a mother. The nurse let her go with a small squeeze and smile. "My grandmother used to tell me that no matter what happens, no matter what gets in your way, don't back down without giving your all. Even if you gave it your all don't bow down to failure, continue fighting till the end." she smiled before taking the tray out the door.

Mikan sat there thinking about her words and the motherly love she received. Her hands and fingers squeezed around the teddy bear before more tears slipped down her face. _Why!? Why did she act so nice? I'm not related or mean anything to her!!!_

**A Month Later - **

Mikan recovered faster then anyone expected within a month. The doctor gave her permission to leave and return to school. Before leaving Mikan went in search for the nurse that took care of her for so long. She spotted her in the garden where she was chatting with a man. The man was yelling and screaming while she was crying sadly. _What!? Why is she crying? _

She moved closer to the scene but stayed hidden as she listened in on the conversation.

"It's over between us! I don't like you anymore." the guy shouted at her.

"Kei! No! Please!" the nuse pleaded.

"Stop it! Emi! Why won't you realize that we're over?" Kei answered her back.

"No! I won't give up! Please! I can change! Please!" Emi shouted at him before latching herself on him. Suddenly the nurse from the day Mikan entered the hospital stomped up to Emi and slapped her hard on the cheek.

"Shut up! You BITCH!" she shouted.

"Izanami... I thought you were my friend! How could you do this!" Emi shouted as she cried and looked at her in hurt.

"How? Because I hate you!!! I've hated you ever since!" Izanami shouted before attempting to slap her again but her hand was stopped as Mikan rushed out and caught it. "Wha-!" she turned around to look only to find Mikan. "Who are you?" she shouted as she stared at Mikan. Not answering her question, Mikan threw her hand away before slapping her herself.

"Who do you think you are!?" Izanami shouted and attempted to slap her again but Kei caught her.

"Iza, don't. We don't want to cause a bigger ruckus. Judging by how she's dressed and the hood... she's up to no good." Kei snarled at her.

"This girl hides her face as if there's really something to hide. Disgusting... just like Emi... both of them think there's something great about themselves but there's absolutely nothing good." Izanami glared at Mikan in disgust before shoving Emi backwards. "You stay away, disgusting creature. You think so highly of yourself. Your so called 'beauty' compares nothing to me. I'm the most beautiful woman alive. You can't beat me, you ugly bitch!" Izanami shouted before attempting to slap her again but she was shoved back by Mikan.

She pulled back her hood to reveal the face and hair that she hid so well.

"Sakura-san..." Emi let out as she became tranced at Mikan's appearance. _So beautiful yet mature..._ Emi thought to herself as Mikan continued to glare at them.

"W-what?' Izanami backed away. "Don't think that you can do as you like. There's laws that protect me you know!" she began to feel panicky.

Mikan walked slowly towards her not caring that she was scaring her shitless at the moment. She reached Izanami and raised her hand. With one quick move she slapped Izanami with her back hand sending her to the floor. Izanami looked up at her with a glare and tears sliding down her face. Kei ran after her and tried to help her but Mikan pulled him back from his shirt collar and flung him a good two feet away.

"Is this what you call ugliness?" she asked in a deadly tone. Kei and Izanami both stood up. "If it is then let me tell you this... both of you are the ugliest beings I've seen my entire life." Mikan glare tensed up as she advanced on Kei who has Izanami holding his hands.

"Let's get out of here, Kei!" Izanami shouted before running away with Kei behind her.

"This isn't over, you bitch!" Izanami shouted at Emi before running faster as she spotted Mikan advancing again. Once they left, Mikan turned towards Emi.

"Are you ok?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah... thanks... Sakura-san." she answered back as she looked elsewhere.

"Call me Mikan." Mikan answered her back before pulling her hood back up and pulling it down over her face. She went to grab her things and headed to the door.

"Mikan-san! Why do you hide your face? There's nothing wrong with it." Emi asked.

Mikan stopped moving, stood there for a second, then turned around. "It's because of this face, that I received misery and the cruel fate that came my way." with that she turned and left the hospital. She got on a bus by the entrance that took her back to her home.

She walked up to her house to find a note attached to the door saying: "I took in your son." under it was an address that told her where to go. Ripping the paper off she headed for the address only to find herself at the Hyuuga mansion. Sighing she rang the doorbell waiting for someone to open it. The door opened to reveal a maid that asked her what she wanted. Shoving the paper in her face she showed the paper she received from the fucking bastard only to find herself crashed to the floor by Youichi.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Youichi scrambled off of her. She sat up but was squeezed to death as Youichi latched onto her neck.

"Youichi-kun, your killing her. She can't breathe." Natsume's voice came as he stepped through the door. "You can leave." he said to the maid. She bowed her head before retreating into the house.

"Natsume-nii!" Youichi shouted before letting go. Mikan stood up and dusted herself off before picking Youichi up and headed away.

"A thank you would be nice!" Natsume shouted to her. She turned her head and nodded at him before walking away again. "You know... I was the one who took him in and yet this is what I get..." Natsume sighed then waved good bye to Youichi who was smiling and waving at him.

"Bye bye, Natsume-nii!!!" he shouted.

"Bye, Youichi-kun!" Natsume answered before heading back into the mansion.

**Next Day at School - **

Everyone stared and whispered once more as Mikan made her way through the halls. _Ignore them all. I'm here to attend classes not to be shunned and laughed at. Ignore them all. _

"Hey! Look! It's UGLY!" a guy shouted as Mikan recognized the voice. Turning around slowly, her eyes widen as she looked straight into the eyes of her rapists.

"They let you out already? You even came back to school!" another said as he walked up to her. The guys surrounded her once again entrapping her in. She snarled before attempting to get out of the circle. They closed her in and tightened the circle.

"Maybe she felt so pleasured that she couldn't leave."

"Want another go? I'm sure up for it!"

"Yeah! Since she didn't leave the school that means we can go all we want!"

Mikan desperately looked for a way out of the circle but found none. She looked up to find it impossible to escape upwards. There was nothing but the ceiling, she can't find a firm grip on anything that would help her. She backed up against a wall as the guys surrounded her. Two of them grabbed her arms as they tried to force her down and drag her somewhere.

"Still struggling eh?" one asked as he fought against her. She attempted a kick but her leg was pushed away as it slammed against the wall. The two guys continued to try and out power her but she was giving a tough fight saying she won't back down. Her strength was great but she could feel herself losing by the minute.

"Let her go." a voice interrupted them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the voice. Standing outside the circle was Natsume Hyuuga glaring at them.

"Hyuuga! What are you doing here?" the leader of the group greeted him.

"Let her go." Natsume repeated himself.

"Sorry but no can do." the leader answered. "She offended Sumire. Sumire wants us to get rid of her. As long as she's here my job isn't done."

"I'm telling you to let her go. Don't force me to take any unnecessary actions on you guys." Natsume threatened. The leader snarled as he knew he wouldn't win against him but as naive as he can be, the leader charged at Natsume.

Moving out of his way, Natsume slammed his foot onto his head before turning his attention to the other guys advancing on him. Natsume engaged in a fight with them all, soon it turned into a beating instead of a fight, and Natsume was winning.

Mikan looked at the guys that were holding her arms hostage to find them entranced in the fight, taking this opportunity she slammed her foot onto one of their foots. He screamed and released her right arm, using her free arm she punched the other guy in the face making him release her other arm as well.

Soon the fight was over and Natsume rushed to Mikan who was breathing hard. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked. She nodded her head before straightning herself up and glared at the gang of jocks.

"Natsume! What is she to you?!" Sumire shouted from across the hall. "Why are you always so eager to help her!?"

"Sumire. She's just a girl. Let her go." Natsume replied.

"NO! She took you away from me!"

"She didn't take anything from you!" Natsume shouted.

"Ever since that rumor, you paid more attention to her then me!! WHY!? I'm you GIRLFRIEND!! NOT HER!!!" Sumire shouted as she charged at Mikan and slapped her across the cheek harder then expected. Mikan flew backwards onto the floor, as she came crashing down on the floor her hood fell off...

"Mikan!" Natsume went to help her but Sumire caught hold of his arm and stalled him.

"NATSUME!! WHY!? TELL ME!!" she shouted.

"SUMIRE! You're crazy! I'm telling you!" Natsume tried to take his arm back but her grip was hard. He turned back to Mikan as she coughed and got back up. As she stood up her hood fell all the way revealing her hair that soon revealed her face. Once she stood firm and steady everyone got a good look at the mysterious girl's face.

"... Mikan..." Natsume whispered as he was caught up in her beauty. The gang of jocks stopped what they were doing and stared at her as well, in fact everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Sumire stared at Mikan as if in a trance. Natsume started to move towards her but unfortunate for him... Sumire broke out her trance and grabbed tight onto him.

"NO!" she shouted and clutched to him. "YOU BITCH! DON'T THINK THAT NOW THAT YOU REVEALED THAT FACE, EVERYTHING WILL BE OK!! I'M STILL THE MOST POPULAR GIRL AROUND!! AND NO ONE MESSES WITH ME!!" her words awoken everyone from their trance and they started to scream.

Mikan stunned that her hood was taken off began feeling her hair and her face before lowering her head. Then she lifted it again with more confidence. _Emi said that I can't back down without a fight. This is to you EMI!_ she thought as she walked closer to Sumire.

"Mess with you? Take Natsume away from you? You're delusional" Mikan spoke. Every one gasped. Her voice was filled with such beauty yet it fixated onto such a horror based threatening tone.

"No I'm not!" Sumire protested against Mikan.

She smirked before walking closer to Sumire, who backed up some more. "Hmm... You insist that you're not delusional but yet you still insist that I'm trying to steal Natsume away from you." Mikan shook her head.

"It's because you are! YOU SLUT!" Sumire screamed.

"LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING!" Mikan's voice rose and tensed. "I never tried to get closer to him. In fact I hate his guts. It all started with that ridiculous rumor of yours. If you want to blame someone then blame YOURSELF!" Mikan scolded her firmly as she began to walk away.

"This is not over! I'm telling you! It's not over!" Sumire screamed as she began crying when Natsume walked away from her and ran after Mikan. Mikan disappeared at the hallway before pulling her hood back up.

"Why hide it when we all saw it?" Natsume asked following in pace with her.

"That... is a long story..." Mikan trailed off. "You don't want to know." she finished off before walking faster to class.

* * *

A/N: Well! That's the next chapter for you! Please read and review as usual. I just love reading reviews. They give me such motivation that I want to keep writing.

Thanks for reading! ^^

**Next Chapter**: Complete Humiliation

Bye bye!!!!


	4. Complete Humiliation

**Mysterious Meets Playboy**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to it's rightful creator. I'm just borrowing the characters to create a fanfic. Thank you._

_**Summary:** Natsume and Mikan are complete opposites. It's not just a saying. They really are... well... except for one part. That part is they attract attention. Natsume being the most popular guy attracts attention every where he goes. However! Mikan attracts attention but differently. She's the loner of the school. Always alone and never opens her mouth, that was Mikan for you. Everyone knew their paths wouldn't cross but fate just had to play with them. Suddenly an accident occurs and Natsume and Mikan has to live in the SAME house!!! How will the school girl's population deal with that? Most of all... how will THEY deal with it?!?!

* * *

_

Everyone stared at Mikan the whole day. What happened that morning with Mikan was spreading farther and farther into the school's center of attention. Soon enough the teachers would be hearing it.

"Can you believe it?" a student whispered as the teacher was busy writing on the board.

"What? What?" a female whispered back.

"She actually was careless enough to let her hood fall! I saw her face!" he answered

"No way! Was it real UGLY!" she squealed.

"HARDLY! It was the best thing I've seen!" he said in a horny voice.

"WHAT!" she nearly screamed. At once the girl covered her mouth. The teacher hearing her scream turned around and stared at the class.

"Please remain silent." she ordered and turned back to the board.

"Shhh!" the guy placed a finger to his lips.

"Sorry!" she whispered back. "Tell me about it!"

"Her hair was awesome!" he made an excited face.

"Yeah! I saw it too!" another guy joined in.

"It was awesome right?" the first guy spoke.

"Definitely." the second answered.

"Come on! Tell me!" the girl begged.

"You wouldn't guess what color her hair is! It's the first time I've seen it!" the second guy made an exaggerated excited face.

"It's WHITE!" the other whisper shouted.

"WHAT!" the girl gasped lightly and then turned her head to her right and stared at the object of discussion. Mikan sat by the window and looked outside at the birds and trees. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she felt eyes on her back. Slowly she turned to the pair of eyes and met directly with the girl. At once the girl shied back into her seat and sunk down.

"She's freaky still! I can't imagine her with white hair!" she whispered back.

"It's true!" the guys chorused.

"Not only that! Her face was enchanting too!" the second guy spoked.

"Really!?!?" the girl seemed excited yet not too trusting them.

"Uh-huh! She has those rare eyes!" the guys made thumbs up at each other.

"Rare eyes... OMG! She has the golden eyes as in THE golden eyes!" she gasped long and hard. The guys nodded their heads in unison and look proud.

"And her skin was the beautiful shade of pale!" the first guy spilled out.

"That's... unbelievable... such a beauty, she is?" the girl gasped.

"AHEM!" the teacher's voice was closer then they thought. The three turned to her and gave her a 'we got caught' look.

"DETENTION!" she screamed in their faces.

On the other side, Mikan looked at them with a smirk on her face. She still wore her hood feeling uncomfortable in front of others without it. However it wasn't helping much at all. The boys and girls who saw her face was broadcasting her features live everywhere. Mikan was receiving more attention then when she still had her face covered. Those three were talking so loud that Mikan heard every single word of their conversation.

_Sigh... this is what I get, I guess. Should I change schools again or should I... NO! Emi said that I have to fight! I will stay in this school and... should I start walking around without my hood? Or should I keep it on? I have no idea. They seen my face and now my features are going around the school. It would see ridiculous to hide it now. They'll just bother me more and more. So... should I just take it off?_ Mikan was confused. This was like the first time she encountered such a problem. Never have she been as careless asa letting her hood fall.

The bell soon rang for the next class to begin in a couple minutes. Students shuffled out of their classes and headed for their next class but not without looking at Mikan. She began to feel uncomfortable once again. Then some retard approached her making her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hey! Mikan Sakura right?" he asked her. She ignored him and kept walking.

"Just wanted to chat!" he continued on. "I heard you have a smokin' face! Mind showing me!" he asked her. She ignored him.

"Hey!" he shouted after her. She didn't respond to him. All she did was walk her way to class. The kids were becoming more daring just because they seen her face. The door slid open and she walked into the classroom only to regret it slightly as she saw who were her classmates this time.

"It's such a pleasure to see you again, Mikan-chan!" Sumire chirped at her. It was obvious she was fake. Ignore her. Mikan commanded herself and walked to her seat. Sumire followed her. _... What does she want now? _Mikan thought to herself as she sat down. Just as she was making herself comfortable she tensed at the furious girl in front of her. Sumire was truly furious as dangerous black aura surrounded her. Mikan forced herself to lean back and relax in front of the girl. It ticked her off even more.

"Thinking your all high and mighty now?" she asked her in a 'I'm warning you' tone. Mikan continued to ignore her. Sumire slammed her right hand onto her desk and glared down at Mikan's head.

"Answer me, slut!" she ordered.

"..."

"What? You scared? Do you regret trying to steal Natsume? Who do you think you are? Trying to go after Natsume? Didn't you know? Natsume is of high society! You, who's from the lowest of the lowest, shouldn't even be able to live in the same neighborhood! Much less CHAT! Do you know your own standings? Natsume is too high for such a slut like you to befriend." she smirked at Mikan.

"I, on the other hand, am of perfect status to be dating him. My father's the president of a big company and my mother is a world known high society wedding planner! What a perfect match for Natsume, who's parents who are the Hyuuga company founders! Don't you think, guys?" she asked her other so called 'friends'.

"Yeah! Absolutely!" they answered her. She gave them a sweet thank you smile and turned back to Mikan. Under her hood Mikan clenched her teeth together. She wasn't pissed that Sumire thinks she's a more fitting person. To tell the truth she could care less. Natsume can go off and have some weird fun with the girl and she could care less. What she was pissed about was the fact that this person had the nerves to call her the lowest of the lowest.

"See? I"m a much better person. So if you know what's right for you then get out of this school. We don't want to see you. Get. Out." she made herself clear that she wanted to drive Mikan out of school. That pissed her off too now. Immediately she stood up and became eye level with Sumire, maybe taller.

"Listen here, girly." she spoke without hesitation. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Mikan. This wasn't the first time she spoke but it was still new to everyone. The beautiful voice with a matching threatening tone to it. It was just perfect.

"W-what?" Sumire was shaken as well. She didn't think Mikan had the guts to talk back to her. She never thought of it.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. I don't care a shit ass for that Natsume Hyuuga. You can have him for all of eternity for all I care. Also, don't go around calling people the lowest of the lowest when you used cheap tricks here and there just to get me to leave school. You're not all high and mighty as you like to think you are. All those about your parents being so big in society is them alone. It has nothing to do with you. You are your own person alone. The money they earn are for themselves. All those allowances they give you will have to be repaid to them when you grow into an adult. So get your shit together and start growing up, you big baby!" Mikan pushed her words out strongly towards the end. She was already beyond the breaking point.

"Heh! You're just jealous! I dare you to take that hood off and say it once more! Let's see who's better!" Sumire challenged her. Mikan didn't say anything for awhile. Then proceeded to her hood.

"Fine. If that's how you want it." she answered her. Then with one swift movement the hood was off. Her white hair swayed lightly at the freedom they were given. It rested down to her knees. Her eyes opened slightly to reveal golden orbs. Everyone gasped at the gorgeous pale skin of hers that matched her every feature. To sum it all up she was a natural beauty with that white hair, golden eyes, and irresistible pale skin.

Sumire's eyebrows furrowed for a while before she fixed herself up and stuck her chin up high.

"So what? Don't think that just because you took off your hood, everyone is going to start agreeing with you. I'm still the most popular and prettiest girl in school." she called out to Mikan. The girl turned her gold orbs at Sumire's direction before walking up to her. A small smirk played on her face.

"Sumire... do you really think that your image is still safe? Don't you remember what you said a couple of days ago?" Mikan asked her.

"What?" Sumire thought back to a couple of days then gasped. _Oh no!_ she thought in panic.

"That's right... you said 'we shouldn't be too mean to her. Even though she doesn't look like her name you should respect her. She's after all... human...'. Remember those words, Sumire? You, yourself, said that I shouldn't be picked on because I am a human after all. But.... here you are... making fun of me and saying shit about my social status... how can you still think that your image is still protected?" MIkan smirked at her expresison.

Sumire stood in front of Mikan. Her eyes wide in realization and sweat travelled down the side of her face as she faced the terrible truth. She made fun of her even though she herself told others not to. Sumire Shouda was screwed. Slowly she turned to the other girls and guys with a 'you're kidding, right?' smile. The other girls showed an expression of 'she's kinda right, right?'. The guys were all whispering to each other saying things along the lines of 'yo! she said that?'

"Um... guys... you understand right? I mean... she tried to take Natsume from me... she... she deserves it!" Sumire tried to explain herself but the girls weren't convinced and the guys were staring at Mikan who gave Sumire the ultimate hate stare.

"Sumire... you kinda did tell us that..." the girls told her.

"But! SHE STOLE FROM ME!" Sumire shouted. The girls looked at each other and whispered.

"You're right... she did seem too close to Natsume-sama these days... but you did tell us that we shouldn't do anything to her because she's human." a girl answered her.

"That was then. This is now. She stole Nastume from me. From YOU! How can you just sit there and do nothing? She actually thinks she's better then all of YOU. Mikan, here thinks she stands above you all." Sumire tried her best. And it looks like her efforts are paying off. Some girls showed an angry expression while others were still hesitant.

"Are you all stupid?" Mikan asked them.

"WHAT!" the shouted at her at once.

"Letting yourself get pulled in by a few words she spoke. Let me tell you something. Sumire spoke those words to get you guys angry." Mikan explained to them. Now they were furious.

"So you really think of yourself as above us!" one girl shouted. Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"I never said that. I never thought of myself as a higher being. In fact I've never even thought of being one. It was all made up by her." Mikan spoke calmly. By now the girls were furious. They noted the fact that Mikan was so calm.

"Heh! I win, slut!" Sumire celebrated in victory as the girl started to curse at Mikan. She sighed and was about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

"Who I decide to hang with is none of your business, Sumire. You're just a girlfriend. Nothing more." Natsume spoke from below. Everyone turned to him.

"Natsume... how long have you been standing there?!" Sumire asked in panic. _Shit... did he hear everything!?!?! Oh no! He's gonna leave for sure! _Sumire thought.

"I've been here long enough to let you know that you're nothing but a girlfriend. Get off my social life." Natsume spat at her. Mikan turned her attention to him and glared.

"Hyuuga! Stay out of this. I don't need your help." Mikan ordered him. He glared back at her.

"Stay out of it? You're being ganged up!" Natsume argued.

"It's none of your business. And FYI! I'm not being ganged up. I'm arguing with mindless girls!" Mikan yelled back.

"Fine then! And to tell the truth! I wasn't helping you!" Natsume countered.

"Really!? Then stay out of it! If you're not helping me then why don't you do me a favor and stay out of my BUSINESS!" Mikan screamed at him. The two got up in each other's faces and screamed. Everyone just watched the two fight. Natsume and Mikan looked like they were in their own little world. There was no room for anyone to butt in. They seemed like they knew what the other was saying without things being said yet they still fight. It was like they were old time friends just fighting about something small.

"HEY!" Sumire shouted and pushed against the two.

"SHUT UP!" they shouted at her in unison before glaring at each other.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Natsume screamed.

"ME!? OH! REALLY!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SCREAMED AT HER FIRST!" Mikan shouted back.

"SO? IF YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, WE WOULDN'T END UP HARMONIZING! IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Natsume screamed at her and jabbed a finger into her shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU JABBING YOUR FINGER INTO MY SHOULDER! IS THIS SOME SORT OF FUN?!?!" Mikan shouted right back. The fight was getting even more intense. Students in the room was falling back as the fire between the two blazed even more rapidly. It looked like the fight was going to turn violent if not stopped soon. Too bad for them, there was no one brave enough to break the fight. Not even Sumire had the guts to do so... unless she's really desperate.

"HEY!!!! HELLO!!!! STOP FIGHTING!!!! THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE BETWEEN ME AND THE SLUT!" Sumire yelled at the top of her lungs. At once Mikan and Natsume turned their attention to her. She shrunk back and regretted ever stopping them.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SLUT!" Mikan shouted at her.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sumire coward down.

"STOP BUTTING INTO MY BUSINESS! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU THAT A MILLION TIMES! YOU'RE JUST A GIRLFRIEND!" Natsume shouted. Mikan looked at him then grabbed his front shirt collar. He turned to her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL, MY ASS! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BUTT INTO MY FIGHTS! HUH!?!? THIS IS MY FIGHT! DON'T GO AROUND SPOUTING NONSENSE IN PEOPLE'S FIGHTS!" Mikan screamed at him. Natsume stuck his middle finger up and shouted back.

"WHO THE FUCK CARE ABOUT YOUR FIGHTS! I WILL BUTT IN WHENEVER I WANT! NOW LET GO! YOU FUCKED UP GIRL!" He shouted. Mikan glared deeply and threw him away.

"THAT'S IT!" both screamed and charged for the other. The girls cowered away as the boys tried to break the two apart. The two struggled against the holds of the guys and was about to break loose when something collided with the back of their heads.

"AGH" they grunted and fell forward into a deep sleep.

"Now that that's over, please do bring them to the principals office, boys." a teacher with purple hair tied into a low pony tail smiled at them.

"I can't believe the two polar opposites would be screaming their heads off in the classroom." another spoke. The two teachers sighed and placed the metal garbage cans down on the floor. The guys who held onto Mikan and Natsume obeyed their teachers and carried the two to the principal's office. There, they were placed on two different couches and an ice pack was placed on their foreheads.

"Honestly... these two..." the purple haired teacher sighed.

"Two polar opposites getting into a fight... normally that would happen but.... there was no way they would get into one..." the other teacher spoke.

"Now, now. Let's see what caused it first." the principal tried to cheer the two up with a smile.

"...uggghhh..." Mikan groaned and sat up weakly. The ice pack fell and she caught it before looking around.

"Welcome back, girl." the purple haired teacher spoke. Mikan looked at her.

"..." she didn't say anything. Natsume stirred before sitting up and looking the same way Mikan looked.

"Mind explaining what happened?" the other teacher asked.

"Rurin-sensei, Mai-sensei..." Natsume called.

"What happened?" the purple haired teacher asked.

"We were fighting, Rurin-sensei." Mikan answered her. She slammed the table.

"I know you were fighting!" she shouted.

"Hold on, Rurin-sensei." Mai-sensei (obviously :D) called out.

"What?" Rurin-sensei asked.

"Please... tell us what happened." Mai-sensei asked. Mikan stared at her before pulling her hood back on. Natsume sneered at her action. Not liking the way he smirked and made fun of her, Mikan pulled the hood down and fixed her messed up hair. Natsume continued to stare at her. Slowly she turned her head in his direction and glared. The two engaged in a glaring contest as the teachers observed them. Neither of them moved as the contest continued on and on. The teachers began to feel uncomfortable around the two. When time seemed to not be able to go any slower, the principal cleared her throat. Natsume snapped out of first before Mikan also turned to stare at her.

"What!" they asked in frustration. Then went back to glaring at each other for cutting into the other's speech. The two teachers slammed the table with their hands scaring Natsume and Mikan. They looked over at them and the teachers sighed. Mai-sensei stood up and walked over to the two.

"We want to know what caused the fight." she asked them in a different way. Mikan stared at her uninterested. Seeing that she was not getting a response from her. Mai-sensei turned and looked at Natsume. He was worst. Natsume raised an eyebrow and leaned back in a 'I don't fucking care; slouch. A vein popped in her head, threatening to blow as Mai-sensei tried to control her anger. It was obvious these two weren't going to say anything to them.

"Well!?!?" she asked them frustrated. The two remained silent. This was like the only time that they agreed mentally that it would be bad if they talked about why they fought. In truth.... they had no idea how the fight got so intense. It was like they were just going along with the flow and before they know it, they were trying to throw punches at the other.

Rurin-sensei and Mai-sensei and the principal tried their best to pry open the two mouths but whatever method they used the two wouldn't talk. The scene was beginning to look like Natsume and Mikan were the criminals and planned this all. And the teachers were the detectives trying to pry open a criminal's mind.

The two teachers refused to give up, but the principal insisted. She said something about it not being too big of a problem and if it never happens again then its fine. The cause of the fight isn't all that important. Soon enough the two teachers gave into the principal's reasoning and sat down exhausted. Mikan and Natsume remained where they are while celebrating inside their own heads.

_Finally! Their off my back! _The two thought. Rurin-sensei stared at the two and wondered how can they keep that mouth of theirs shut so tightly. For 20 minutes straight they haven't said a word beside greeting them at the beginning. Never have she seen students that don't fall into pressure applied by the teachers. Most of them fall right after 5 minutes of that pressure. But these two didn't even flinch under the pressure. _They are truly amazing.._ Rurin-sensei thought.

Mai-sensei was just furious she couldn't get them to open their mouths. She had a reputation of being able to pry open anyone's mouth for information that she wanted. However here stands two students who beat her at her own game. To top it off... THEY'RE ENEMIES! Oh! For the love of god! Was her thoughts.

The principal just smiled and then pulled out three pieces of paper she got through a fax.

"Let's move on to something more important..." she announced. Mikan and Natsume looked at each other before agreeing to it themselves.

"As you wish." Mikan called.

"It's your call, woman." Natsume spat.

"Very well!" she smiled and read from the papers mentally before clearing her throat.

"I received a fax from the police this morning. The fax mentioned the Hyuuga family." she spoke with a serious expression.

"What did you do, Hyuuga?" Mikan responded at once.

"Nothing, you asshole." Natsume backed himself up.

"SILENCE!" the two teachers screamed. Immediately they fell into silence.

"As I was saying..." the principal continued. "the fax said something tragic. I don't know how to say this so I'm going to say it frankly. Hyuuga-san... this morning your parents were attacked. They're in the hospital and still in critical condition." she explained with a hurt expression.

"WHAT! HOW!" he asked at once. Mikan stayed silent as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"The police suspect an assassination." she answered him. Natsume fell back into the couch. The word _assassination _repeated in his head. Mikan looked at Natsume then back at the principal. Then she stood.

"I'm sorry, this seems like a private matter. I'll excuse myself." she walked to the door.

"Wait Sakura-san. This has something to do with you too. Sit back down." the principal called after her. Mikan turned around, her eyes wide. _What? _she thought. _How can an assassination on the Hyuuga family have to do with me? As far as I'm concerned I'm not part of an assassin family... _Mikan thought deeply. Slowly and confused Mikan sat back down on the couch and looked suspiciously at the principal. Then she turned to Natsume who was glaring at her intensely. She moved back alittle but kept herself composed.

"What does she mean, you wench! What did she mean that this concerns you too!!" Natsume shouted at her. Mikan glared at him.

"I have no idea." she answered him sadly. Natsume was going through pain right now.

"Calm down, Hyuuga-san. She has nothing to do with the assassination. Her part doesn't come up way before that." the principal answered his question. Natsume glared at her before turning back to the principal.

"What happened? There's more isn't there?" Natsume aske dher.

"Yes there is... since you're parents were attacked in their house... the house needs to be sealed off. You can't take anything from the house. And you can't return there. Everything stays there. That means what ever you have with you now is going with you to one of the students houses from this school."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Natsume jumped up. "I get the part where I have to leave everything alone and move out for a while but living in ONE OF THE STUDENT'S houses? NO WAY! I'm not having some icky fan girl sticking to me!" Natsume hollered. The principal smiled.

"Don't worry. That's where Sakura-san comes in." she pointed a hand at Mikan. Her eyes grew wide and it was her turn to rise from the couch in an instant and screamed.

"OH, HELL NO!" she shouted.

"Sakura-san... please... be considerate and think about his situation..." the principal showed her a hurt smile. Mikan looked at her then at Natsume then back at her again then at Natsume. This time she stared him in the eye for a couple of seconds before deciding.

"... fine... you're welcome to my house for the time being..." she gave in. Natsume's eyes became wide as he registered her words. Mikan Sakura the school's loner was here inviting him to her house willingly! The girl who was he enemy! They should be staying far away from each other but here they are arranging to live in the same HOUSE!

"Good.... what do you say, Hyuuga-san?" the principal asked. He looked at her and sighed.

"I'm fine with it too. Since it's her, I'm sure I can survive and have some peace." he answered her. She smiled and gave him the copy of the fax.

"Good then. Now that that's settle. Please pack your bags and move in when you're ready. The police don't want you within ten feet of the house. They're locking it down till the case has been solved or at least when your parents wake up." she answered. "Both of you are dismissed."

Mikan and Natsume walked out of the room not so happy. They walked down the halls and headed for their 7th period class. Natsume opened the door and walked in as Mikan shut the door. Everyone stared at them. Neither said a word as they went to their seats and zoned out.

* * *

A/N: That's it for tonight! Please review! Thank you! Thank you! *bows in happiness* I hope this is good enough! I know there's too much dialogue but I needed it to humiliate Sumire and all that.

Thanks for reading ^^

**Next Chapter**: Moving In is a Hassle

Bye Bye!!!!


	5. Moving In is a Hassle

**Mysterious Meets Playboy**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to it's rightful creator. I'm just borrowing the characters to create a fanfic. Thank you._

_**Summary:** Natsume and Mikan are complete opposites. It's not just a saying. They really are... well... except for one part. That part is they attract attention. Natsume being the most popular guy attracts attention every where he goes. However! Mikan attracts attention but differently. She's the loner of the school. Always alone and never opens her mouth, that was Mikan for you. Everyone knew their paths wouldn't cross but fate just had to play with them. Suddenly an accident occurs and Natsume and Mikan has to live in the SAME house!!! How will the school girl's population deal with that? Most of all... how will THEY deal with it?!?!_

**Note from Author - **

One of my reviewers asked me if I'm going to start this from the beginning. My answer is no. I've already started this story from the beginning once and I don't plan on doing it again.

_

* * *

_

The school day soon ended and Natsume packed everything that he needed to bring to Mikan's house. She wasn't happy about the arrangement but had no choice. When the principal placed her words down like that, she truly felt bad about it. Out of no where his parents were placed up for assassination, it was a lot to take in. And if she refused it would have made her look like an ass. Mikan didn't know why but she didn't want to be viewed as a bitch or insensitive woman by Natsume.

He slammed his locker shut and proceeded to the front entrance where Mikan was waiting for him. He pushed the door open and there she stood by the railings reading a book. He waved at her. She placed the book back in her bag and waited for him to reach her.

"Got everything you need?" she asked him. He nodded and they headed into the parking lot where Natsume's black race car stood. (I'm not interested into cars so I'll leave this to your imagination) They climbed in and he started the car. As he was getting ready, Mikan looked out the window to see students staring and whispering their way. _Che! Now rumors are going to start spreading... why the hell did my life turn out this way? Not only was my face discovered, I even decided not to cover it anymore. Now I'm letting Hyuuga, the school's most annoying and popular boy, into my house... sigh... my life is turned upside down.._ Mikan thought as she stared at the student who chatted about what might bring the loner and school's heart throb to ride in the same car.

Soon, Natsume's care roared alive and they were speeding out of the school. What they didn't know was that the one person that they didn't want to be seen by saw them. Sumire Shouda stood by the school entrance and saw it all. The two meeting up at the front entrance, Mikan asking him the question, them walking together to his car, and then them two getting into it! _Who the hell does she think she is!_ Sumire stomped her heel onto the floor as she turned to her friends and began to cry and scream about how they were going to go at it behind her back. They tried to calm her down but she continued to cry out loud and scream desperately to the world.

**At Mikan's House - **

Natsume pulled up into her driveway and they got out. Mikan slammed the door shut and headed up the steps to the front door. People in the neighborhood were staring at her. For the first time, they saw the face of the girl who lives in that black colored house. (the houses around the neighborhood are white, yellow, black, tanned, and so on.) One guy who was jogging slammed himself into on of the street lights as he kept on staring at Mikan. A lady who was walking her dog stopped in the middle of the rode. She stared dazed as her dog ran around her. Forcing herself to take another she fell forward as the leash for her dog wrapped tightly around her legs.

Natsume was weird out by the neighbors' reactions to Mikan. _They must know her well enough to have that reaction... how long as she been living here? _he thought to himself. As he was about to walk up the steps he spotted Youichi walking down the street.

"Yo! Youichi!" he shouted to him. Youichi looked up and smiled. He ran down the street and up the steps and into Natsume's arms.

"Natsume nii-chan!" he greeted him as he hugged him tightly.

"How ya doin!" Natsume greeted him back. Youichi smiled broadly.

"Perfect!" he answered. Mikan turned around from opening the door and smiled at Youichi.

"Welcome home, Youichi." she greeted him. Youichi nodded his head at her happily as Natsume placed him down on the ground. The three walked into the house as Youichi began asking quesitons like normal kid would.

"Mikan nee-chan! What is Natsume nii-chan doing here!" he asked her. She smiled at him as she placed her bag down.

"You can put your school bag here for now, Natsume." she told him. He placed it on the floor next to hers and took off his shoes.

"His family ran into some trouble.., so he's living here with us for a while, Youichi." she answered him as he followed her into the bathroom. She lifted him up onto the sink counter and began washing his hands. Natsume walked to the door and smiled at her.

"So... any rules or anything like that?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"Not much... just relax and don't trash my place or do anything unnecessary. I'll show you your room later." she answered him and the three walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Mikan fixed Youichi some snacks before she brought Natsume up the stairs to a guest room down the hall.

"This is your room for your stay. Hope it's to your liking." she opened the door to reveal a wooden drawer, a small wooden desk with a floor lamp next to it, a small book shelf at the other end and then by the window was a bed with covers and pillows on it.

"Wow." Nastume entered the room and placed his stuff on the bed. There wasn't much. He only had his homework and textbooks with him. He had to go to the mall later to get some clothes for himself, since the police wouldn't let him take anything with him. Mikan explained a few other things to him and pointed out where everything is before leaving him to do whatever he needed to do. She travelled down stairs and into the kitchen to check on Youichi who was finishing up his snacks. He licked the bowl clean and placed it in the sink, filling it with water before going off somewhere. She smiled at his retreating back and went about to cooking dinner. Just as she was getting started Natsume poked his head in.

"Hey, Mikan... I was thinking of treating you guys to dinner. You know for letting me live here and all..." he told her. She looked at him surprised but said thank you anyway. Then out of no where Youichi jumped onto Natsume's back and screamed 'dinner' over his ears. Natsume's eyes turned into stars as Youichi screamed loudly into his ear. Mikan laughed at that as she placed the apron down and walked up to the two. She picked up Youichi and placed him back onto the floor.

"Go on, Youichi, get ready!" she laughed at him. Youichi ran off again as Mikan turned to Natsume.

"Thank you. That's very considerate of you. But you don't have to if you don't want to." she told him. He smirked at her.

"It's ok... I want to... besides, I need to get some new clothes from the mall. You know, killing two birds with one stone." he explained. She raised an eyebrow at him before sighing and walking past him.

"Oh well... shall we go then?" she asked him.

"Right behind ya." he answered her. She smile softly and waited for Youichi. He came running down the stairs dressed in jeans and a x-men t-shirt. They slipped on their shoes and walked out to Natsume's car.

**At the Mall - **

Once Natsume parked his car, they headed into the mall and went about to the directory. Natsume and Mikan checked off several shops as Youichi clung to Mikan's legs. It was something she taught him to do. If they're not walking and just standing around or something, he has to cling to her leg to let her know that he's there and not taken away somewhere. When they walk he has to walk in front of them holding Mikan's hand. It was to ensure that he was safe and within their sight.

Their first stop was some all men shop where they picked out several shirts for Natsume to try. Half way through Mikan dared him to try a profanity shirt and when he emerged she and Youichi laughed their ass off. At once he tore the shirt off his body and dumped it at the 'don't want' basket. Even after he was done changing the two were still laughing. Mikan ended up poking his cheeks and making front of him as Youichi clung to his leg and laughed into it. They went to another store to look for pants then to Macy's to find him some boxers, undershirts, socks, and two extra pair of shoes. Then they went to another store where they bought his everyday needs like deodorant, toothbrushes, cologne, etc.

They were having so much fun shopping that they didn't even notice it when they passed by a couple of populars from school. However they were so lucky, because those guys noticed them. They turned around at once and stared at Natsume, Mikan, and Youichi picking out some more shirts and jeans for Natsume. They were laughing and smiling. Mikan picked up a T-shirt that looked cut and was pink. She placed the shirt in front of Natsume and laughed when she got the picture of him wearing pink. Youichi took one look and grabbed onto his leg and giggled into it.

"What the hell!" he shouted at her as he tore the shirt from her hands and placed it down. She laughed at his expression. He grumbled and then grabbed a shirt from the girl's side and did the same to her. The shirt he picked was a very revealing tank top. She grew red as she swatted it away.

"Hey!" she screamed. He smirked at her and proceeded further into the shop. The other students stared at them then decided to follow them. Soon the three left the mall and climbed into Natsume's car with arm loads of stuff. Youichi had to sit on Mikan's lap in front because Natsume's stuff covered the back. She looked at the back through the rear view mirror and sweat dropped.

"I think we went overboarded, Natsume..." she told him. He laughed and muttered something. They drove into a parking lot for some high class restaurant. Mikan stared at it before cursing in the car.

"Natsume! What the hell are you thinking? I'm not dressed for this place!" she told him. He laughed at her and reached into the back. He gave her a bag from one of the stores and she opened it. Inside was a nice looking top with a black sexy skirt and to top it off, heels.

"Wear those. Then you'll be dressed for it. I bought them when you went to the restroom." he answered her.

"What! No way!" she threw the bag at him. He caught it and smiled at her.

"It's either wear this or go in like that." he pointed to her outfit. She grumbled. Then she did the one thing that he didn't expect her to do. She placed Youichi in the back and took off her hoodie.

"Hey.. you going to change in front of me?" he asked her. She sneered at him. Then took off her hoodie all the way. He saw what was under it, a black tank top.

"Give me that." she told him and he handed the bag to her. She took out the contents of the bag. There was the nice looking shirt, the sexy skirt, and the heels. Also there were necklaces and a pair of huge hoop earrings and also a see through black pashmina. She wore the hoop earrings and the necklaces. Then she did the one thing she would never have done. Mikan got out of the car into the dark night and took off her shoes and wore the skirt OVER her leg hugging black jeans! Then she placed the heels on and wrapped the pashmina over her upper body.

"There." she announced. The other two got out of the car and stared at her. She was like an angel dressed in the devil's color. Natsume was impressed at her work. She was able to look stunning in casual clothes. He can't even see the casual in her clothes. If he didn't watch her changed then he would have thought it was fancy clothing she was wearing. He wouldn't even think that the clothes she's wearing is casual clothing! Youichi clapped and hugged her leg. She laughed and patted his head.

"Well then... let's go." Natsume raised his arm up in front of her. She took it willingly. (their joking around. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm sorry, fans!)

"Please do!" she smiled jokingly at him. (Told you! XD) Youichi shouted up and Natsume picked him up with a laugh. They advanced into the restaurant. At their entrance, the people up front stare at the 'stunning couple' (LOL). A waiter came up to them and bowed in respect. Natsume nodded his head at the waiter.

"Your registration sir." the waiter held out his hand. Natsume placed a piece of paper in his hand with a 50 dollar bill. _These rich ass people and those greedy waiters... _Mikan thought as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Youichi who was still in Natsume's arms stared at the restaurant in wonder. Mikan looked at him and laughed softly. Youichi caught her laugh and looked her way pouting.

"What?" he asked her. She laughed a bit more before pinching his cheeks softly.

"Nothing, you just look like you won the jack pot in the lottery." she answered his soft whines. He puffed his cheeks out, looking all cute and angry. Mikan pinched his cheeks a little more before the waiter led them to their table. He passed out two menus for Natsume and Mikan. Youichi settled himself down next to Mikan and scooted even closer when a woman kept staring at him.

"Mikan nee-chan..." he whispered and pulled on her tank top. She turned his way and asked what's wrong. "There's a creepy person who keeps staring at us..." he pointed to his right. Mikan looked up. The woman turned around at once but not fast enough for Mikan. She caught a glimpse of who it is and frowned. She turned to Natsume.

"You're girlfriend's a spy now." she said casually as she handed him the menu. He took it and placed it aside.

"Sumire? Where do you see her?" he asked her still looking at the menu.

"To your right. She's wearing a blood red top." Mikan answered him as she sipped a bit of the tea the waiter offered to them. Youichi made a grab for the tea but it was far away. After placing her cup down she grabbed Youichi's cup and helped him drink from it. He sipped for a while then let it go. She wiped his mouth and placed the cup down.

"I still don't see her." Natsume said looking around. She sighed.

"Turn your head to your front right." Natsume did as she was told and at once he spotted Sumire. He sighed heavily before calling a waiter over and putting in his order. The waiter bowed and went to place the order in.

"She's constantly following me around, these days. She's insisting that I'm cheating on her with you." Natsume rolled his eyes. Mikan didn't seem so happy.

"Then maybe this isn't such a good idea..." she answered him.

"No. This is fine. She can think all she want. The truth is there's nothing going on besides the fact that the school forced me into your house. And for that I'm truly sorry." He apologized again.

"Don't be. I kinda feel bad too you know. With all that going on in your life... if I can help then... why not?" Mikan gave him a small smile. He gave her one in return.

"However... Sumire is really getting on my nerves." Natsume scratched the back of his head.

"If she's such trouble then why don't you guys sit down and have a good nice long chat? Maybe that will change everything." Mikan told him as the food arrived. He stared at her. Not getting why Natsume was staring at her, she turned to cut the steak for Youichi and placed some in his mouth. He chewed happily and she turned to her own plate and started to cut her steak. Still feeling the gaze from Natsume, she lifted her head and smirked at him.

"What? Want me to cut your steak too?" she asked him in a mocking tone. He gave her a hurt expression. She was taken a back but stood her grounds.

"Would you be ok if that happened?" he asked her. She looked at him confused. Then asked him in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean by 'ok'?" she was suspicious. He cleared his throat and began to cut his steak.

"Never mind." he answered her.

"No. No. Please tell me. Come on. I can take anything. Come on." she answered him back. He sighed.

"It's nothing... just.. forget about it... ok?" he practically begged her. She looked at him sideways a little not sure what he was talking about but none the less agreed with him. The three of them enjoyed their dinner together. They laughed at jokes and started to make fun of each other like they did in the mall. Natsume and Mikan tried their best to ignore the growing dark aura from Sumire but she was moving closer and closer to them. They knew that they were ticking her off but ignoring her was better then making a scene. Right before they paid the bill, Sumire started to stomp over to them. Mikan looked at Natsume and he looked back. They stared before continuing hoping that she will just walk past them and not bother with any sort of drama. How wrong were they...

**_SLAP_**

Mikan's face burned red and stung as her head was thrown to the side with great force. Yes. Sumire. The girlfriend. Has slapped Mikan across the face. And harder then ever. Slowly and painfully, Mikan turned her head to Sumire and looked at her. The girl was furious. Her face was flushed red and her eyebrows were furrowed together in anger. Her right arm was raised across her chest. And she was breathing heavily.

"SUMIRE! What are you doing!" Natsume shouted and stood at once. He strode over to Mikan's side and checked her cheek. She brushed him off saying she was fine. Youichi climbed onto her lap and patted her cheek.

"Pain, pain, go away!" he cheered in a high sobbing voice. He was crying because she was slapped. Youichi continued to repeat his words. Natsume stood tall and glared at Sumire.

"What?" Sumire asked him not even sounding afraid. "You want to hit me back? This is all your fault you know. If you hadn't gotten involve with that slut then this would not have happened! Why?!? I'm the perfect girl you could have! My family has power and riches. I'm well trained in manners and high society social skills. She's nothing but garbage! Why would you choose her aside from me? Tell me?" she began to spout nonsense. People in the restaurant started to whisper and stare at Sumire in what you would call a 'sad' expression.

"What I do is my business, Sumire. If I want to hang with Mikan then I hang with Mikan. If I decide to ditch some things then I ditch it. I don't need your consent to do ANYTHING. Get out, now. Sumire you've created enough of a ruckus. Go. Home." Natsume said in a threatening voice. Sumire stomped her foot and proceeded to grab Mikan but Natsume got in her way. She screeched loudly and tried to push him aside.

"SUMIRE! GO HOME!" Natsume shouted over her screech. Not taking any more of this Mikan placed Youichi down on the chair and stood up.

"Will you just shut up?" she asked Sumire. The other two went silent and stared at her. She walked up to Sumire and stared her in the eye.

"Didn't I repeat this over and over again at school? I thought I told you clearly that no one is stealing anyone. You're delusional! Stop this at once and go home. We're just two friends trying to get through the day nice and easy." Mikan explained harshly. Sumire tried to slap her again but Mikan stopped her slap.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!" Sumire screamed as she tried to free her wrist. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU MATCH UP TO HIM!?!? YOU'RE JUST GARBAGE IN THE EYES OF THE RICH!! YOU'LL NEVER BE ACCEPTED IN HIS FAMILY'S EYES!!!" She shouted at her.

"Stop torturing yourself!" Mikan screamed back. "Look what you've done to yourself! Is it even worth it?!?! He's just a boy! You'll find yourself a new one very soon! Stop torturing yourself so badly and live your life happily!" Mikan sounded like she was angry but the truth was she was sympathizing with Sumire. She can understand the pain of sitting around and watching your boyfriend having dinner with someone else. It was a torturing pain that one can feel.

Sumire began to tear up as she listened to Mikan's words. Before anything can be said a group of the populars from school came in and helped Sumire out of the restaurant peacefully. One boy bowed to the two in apology and headed out after his friends. A waiter came over.

"Would you like change sir?" he asked Natsume. Natsume looked at him before declining it. The three of them excused themselves and drove back home silently that night. No one said anything. Even Youichi was smart enough to keep quiet. As they reached home, the three went into their own rooms and got ready for bed. Soon the house was sleeping peacefully, leaving the nights event behind in a scrunched up ball of plastic.

**The Next Day in School - **

"Hey? Did you hear? They even went to dinner together." the students were buzzing. It was so obvious that Sumire spread the word last night about Mikan and Natsume eating out together late at night. It was bothering, what was more bothering was that she wanted revenge so badly that she placed Youichi in between and labelled him THEIR child. Now the entire school are whistling and howling every time they see them. Nothing changed really except for that.

Natsume still hung with his crowd and still did whatever he wanted in school. Mikan still remained the loner except she doesn't cover he face anymore. However she still got into reckless fights with Reo and his gang and still fend off advancers but other then that, the two stayed clear of each other till it was time to go home.

"I can't believe it." another student mumbled as Mikan walked past her. She sighed. This was what she gets for housing a Hyuuga. Walking faster then usual she made her way to class and hid in the back. She knew that doing so will make her a coward but it was better then standing up front and having a fight with the entire student body. She'll cower for as long as she can.

That didn't last very long apparently. When lunch time came she was surrounded at once when she entered the lunch room. A bunch of jocks and cheerleaders boxed her in and smiled knowingly at her.

_Great, just what I need. _she thought to herself. Her feet proceeded to walk forward and straight at one of the jocks. He didn't move an inch when she was right up in his face.

"Move." she ordered him. He stood his grounds and smirked at her.

"No way. You know... I heard you and that Hyuuga kid has a child... is that true? Since when? How come we don't know it. You two hide it real good." he started. She sighed and started to walk around him but was blocked off by a cheerleader.

"We're not done." she announced. Mikan stopped where she was and looked to her sides.

"Then when are you done? I'd like to get lunch, you know?" she asked them. The girls giggled and the guys laughed at her.

"You're not getting any lunch." another jock answered her. She grimaced when she realized that they weren't letting her go that easily.

"What do you guys really want?" she asked them. They laughed.

"Aren't you guys getting too old for this shit?"

"Not really. Cause you see... Sumire is one of the top beauties in this school and well... let's just say we owe her a lot." one jock answered her. She looked at him then raised an eyebrow. Mikan scanned the jocks and realized something. The ones surrounding her were... Sumire's ex-boyfriends.

"Great..." she muttered as they all stared at her like she was a freak. Sighing deeply she walked up to the cheerleader and pushed her aside. She fell to the floor and watched Mikan walk past her.

"HEY!" one of the jocks placed his hand on her shoulder. Immediately she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the floor. That was the last straw. All the guys charged at her as the girls sneered and cheered the guys on. The surrounded her thinking it would be an advantage. Faster then they play football, they came crashing into her. Both of her arms were immobilized but she was not having it that way. Using all her might she stomped on two guys' foot and they screamed. Then she lifted her right leg and kicked hard behind her. Another screamed and let go of her left arm. Taking this chance she freed her arm and spun around lifting her feet up and kicking the jocks on her left side they flew away. Then she took her left hand and punched the nearest jock in the face. He screamed and let go. The remaining two were knocked down as she lifted her arm and kicked them both in the gut with her right foot then gave them a side kick with her left foot.

Soon all the jocks were on the floor in pain and groaning. She turned to the cheerleaders who were backing away and then ran for real. Mikan lifted her bag up over her shoulder and continued to the lunch line. The entire lunch room was silent as they registered the fact that a tiny girl managed to beat about almost half a dozen jocks... it was unreal but she did it... The lunch lady's were all staring at her as well.

Frustrated she slammed her tray against the metal counter in front of the lady. She snapped out of it and began serving again. Within another minute the lunch room was going and loud again. People ignored the jocks that were lying around and continued about their business. Mikan sat at her usual seat by the window at the far end of the lunch room. She stared out the window at the birds who chirped happily.

"This is the best part of the lunch room. Peace and quiet... no one to bother you... sweet pleasure..." Mikan mumbled to herself as she proceeded to bite into her lunch.

"You bet." a voice answered her. She turned around to find sitting across from her was Natsume. Slowly, Mikan placed her lunch down and stared at him wide eyed. He looked up and raised an eye brow.

"What? is there something on my face?" he asked her. She hissed at him and pounded the table with her fist.

"Get out!" she hissed lowly.

"Why?" he asked.

"You don't belong here! Get out of here before some more rumors fly! Go back to your table and leave me alone!" Mikan begged him but he just laughed.

"Nothing is going to get worst then the rumor about us having kids."

"Yes there will be something worst! Now get out!" she pointed to his table. He looked over there and waved when one of the guys looked at him. For reaction, Mikan slammed her head onto the table hard and groaned in annoyance. Natsume Hyuuga just made the worst decision of his life. He waved at one of his friends from Mikan's deserted table. It was like the must not do thing. The guy stared at him weirdly and started to tell his other friends whoe also stared at them.

Carefully, Mikan lifted her head and looked their way. She slammed it back down. The group was heading their way with their lunches. Soon the table was crowded with chattering teens.

"So? How's it going? Any more children?" one guy asked.

"Stop it. Youichi is a kid she adopted. Nothing more." Natsume explained to him. The guy laughed happily and slapped Mikan on the back.

"Good for you, girl! You adopted a kid at your age!" he howled. Mikan lifted her head and glared at him. He laughed even more. The girls all laughed and congratulated her on the same topic. She soon became frustrated.

"The rumors aren't true right? The fact that you two went out to dinner last night?" a girl asked hoping it wasn't true.

"It's true." Natsume answered. Mikan lifted her head fully and slammed the table.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted. Natsume looked at her before glaring.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me." he asked her threateningly.

"I called you a BASTARD." Mikan pointed out.

"Who's a bastard!?" Natsume slammed the table.

"Who else?" Mikan asked him. He became furious.

"IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THE PERSON THAT TREATED YOU TO DINNER?" he shouted.

"APPARENTLY YES WHEN HE FORCED ME TO EAT DINNER WITH HIM JUST BECAUSE HE WANTED TO SAY THANKS! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO GO THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO DRAG ME THERE!" Mikan shouted back.

"Mah! Mah! Come on, guys. Don't fight over it. It was a friendly dinner right?" the guy from before tried to calm them down.

"NO IT WASN'T!" the two of them shouted at him.

"What?" he asked and everyone in the table went silent. "It wasn't? But Sumire said you guys were lovey dovey and all...."

"US? YEAH! WE WERE FINE BUT THEN THAT UGLY BITCH HAD TO BUTT IN!" Mikan shouted. "IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! IF HE HADN'T AVOIDED THE TOPIC WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND THEN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE SLAPPED ME!"

"OH! NOW IT'S MY FAULT!" Natsume slammed the table with his bare hands.

"YES IT IS! GOT A PROBLEM!"

"YES I DO!"

"BRING IT UP IN MY FACE THEN! LET'S SEE WHO'S BETTER! COME ON! HUH!?!?" Mikan shouted at him and grabbed his front shirt collar. In return he grabbed hers as well and the began to stick the middle finger in each other's faces.

"Ok! Hey guys! Look, its over! The day is over! Start a new one! Come on!" the guy tried to pry the two away from each other. They stared at him before letting the other go and sitting back down. In unison the two began to eat their lunch and throw it out the same time and SAT down the same time. They were furious with each other.

"See? Isn't that better?" the guy smiled at them and began to eat his lunch.

"You guys seem so close." a girl blurted out.

"Cassie!" another girl spatted at her. She covered her mouth. Mikan and Natsume looked at her blankly. _Us? Close? Hardly... right? _the two thought.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked her.

"Well, you two can fight like that... it's like you two are real close or something. Even I can't fight like that with my childhood friend." she answered her. Mikan looked at Natsume and Natsume looked at her. The looked away then back at the girl.

"There's nothing like that." they said together. The two gasped and looked at each other in horror.

"Whoa... they even talk in unison..." one girl showed a shock face. Mikan blushed as Natsume looked away. After a second of blushing Mikan retreated to looking the window and calming down her nerves. She didn't want to end up killing random people.

"Come on... we're only teasing you a little. Don't be so down, you two." one of the guys smiled and slapped Natsume across the back and smiled at Mikan. She grumbled about something but turned back anyway.

"That's it!" another girl smiled and handed her some candy. She took it reluctantly and ate it. She laughed and went back to talking about something random. Throughout the lunch period the group talked random stuff. The topics were always jumping back and forth. Lucky for the two the topic about the never came back up again. The talks were gossip but gossip about some one else. Not them. There were some talk about fashion and celebrities but the guys talked it down.

To Mikan this was a change and it was fun. She couldn't remember the last time she had a group of people surrounding her and chatting with her like she wasn't different. Maybe she can lead a normal life as well. Maybe all she had to do was try. Maybe that was the answer.

Before they knew it the bell rang for the next class to begin. Everyone scrambled into the crowd going their separate way. Mikan headed for biology with one of the guys and Natsume headed for math with a couple of the others. The guy who headed to biology with Mikan was a chattery one. He asked tons of questions that Mikan just muttered her way through. He wasn't interested into her relationship with Natsume but actually interested into her as in he was trying to pick her up. Her insides froze at that thought. _Was he trying to pick me up? _she thought. Then she observed him. He was showing all the signs of trying to pick up a girl. She sighed.

When they reached the classroom, she headed for her usual seat but the guy stopped her.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked her. She smiled lightly at him.

"That would be great, but I prefer to be alone during my classes." she answered him.

"Oh... In that case... the chat after class?" he asked her back.

"If there's a chance." she walked up the steps to her seat. Happily she sank back into her seat exhausted and stared at the teacher who began to lesson. Half way through she zoned out and stared at the board lifelessly thinking about the past few weeks and how hectic it was for her. She had no idea her life would change just like that. Not only was she being pulled out of her solitude but she was getting along with the one person her previous self would never have imagined getting along with.

She can just imagine it. Going back in time and telling her previous self that she and Natsume Hyuuga are getting along. Ha! What a joke! She would never have believe it back then. However now it was different. She was hanging out with him and allowing him to live in her house. Even Youichi gets along with him. Now his friends are piling up in front of her face and one of them is even trying to pick her up. It was real funny to her. Real funny.

* * *

A/N: That's it! Have fun! I'm going to watch a movie tonight so I won't be uploading tomorrow unless I can finish it all down tomorrow morning! Please review!

Thank you! ^^

**Next Chapter: ****Summer Break **

**Bye Bye!!**


End file.
